The Bringer of Balance (old version)
by Le MAO XXIV
Summary: Cinder has made her move. Grimm invade, the Dragon has awakened, and the Fall Maiden's power is finally hers. All goes according to plan...not really. Because unfortunately, her plan has upset the balance, and the King of the Grimm has arisen to restore it. Godzilla enters the fray. (Grimm! Godzilla) (New cover art by Deviantartist ghost922114) (TO BE REWRITTEN)
1. Bringer of Balance (old version)

**A/N: This one-shot was planned when the Dragon first appeared. As I saw the rest of the episodes, I decided to do rewrite what I had written.**

 **More on that on the ending A/N. For now, let's get a load of Grimm! Godzilla.**

 **Oh yeah, and this uses Legendary's 2014 Godzilla.**

 **Also, this is a one-shot and meant to be an AU ending to Volume 3.**

* * *

 **Edit (6/12/2016): Got a new cover image! Courtesy of Deviantartist ghost922114! After finishing this one-shot, go check it out on his Deviantart page (again, called ghost922114) and comment on how awesome it is!**

 **Also...because this story has received over 100 favorites...a sequel is in the works! Be sure to be on the look out for The Bringer of Balance 2!**

* * *

 **Edit (6/17/2017): Changed a few monsters names at the end.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Godzilla._

* * *

 **The Bringer of Balance**

* * *

 **(Opening theme: Godzilla Meets Metal by 331Erock)**

* * *

There are many legends in the world of Remnant. All who dwell here believe that these are merely just that: legend.

Yet, to a select few, only _some_ of these legends are just that…while others are true.

The Four Maidens.

The Silver Eyed Warriors.

The select few that know of the legends that are true are none other than Ozpin, Goodwitch, Ironwood, Qrow, and those that opposed them.

Yet, both sides have made a critical error. They have chosen to believe that one particular legend was simply that: a legend. They believed that something like it could not exist.

It was this choice that would prove to be a mistake on both sides.

The legend that was ignored was that of the Legendary Grimm.

A Grimm that does not aid the rest of its kind in the destruction of Human and Faunus kind, but instead keeps the balance of nature so that one side does not destroy the other.

A Grimm that, for all intents and purposes, could be considered a god.

This Legendary Grimm is known as the King of the Grimm.

Its name…is Godzilla.

It had been seen only twice despite remaining a legend to this day.

The first was when the Four Maidens had been given their power. It had thought them to be a threat to the balance and sought to destroy them. Yet, it was surprised to see that not only did they withstand its assault, they fought back.

It was not until both were left at a standstill that the King of the Grimm realized that they were not a threat to the balance of nature.

Instead, it felt that the Four Maidens were in fact a _part_ of that balance, and that they were meant to be a counter to Godzilla itself.

It had conveyed what it thought by lowering its head, beckoning them to place their hands on its snout. While hesitant, they did so….

And immediately understood.

And so it was that not only were the Maidens meant to share their gifts with the world, but also to counter against Godzilla should he ever stray from its path of keeping the balance in check.

The second time…well, it wasn't really "seen", more like "glimpsed". Humanity had been at the brink of extinction due to the Grimm being relentless in their attacks. Travel between settlements had been dangerous, yet a group of men had chosen to take a risk and make their journey.

As they traveled, there gazes had landed upon some mountains. What had caught their attention was that there were bony spikes behind these mountains. These spikes disappeared soon after.

Common sense told them to avoid the mountains, yet curiosity got the better of them. And so they ventured towards the mountains….

And it was here that Man stumbled upon their salvation. The tools that would aid in repelling the Grimm.

Dust.

While Man reveled in their discovery, they would never know that it was actually the King of the Grimm itself that had been there that day….

And that it had _intentionally_ led them to the Dust.

It had known about the Dust for quite some time, and had known it would never be discovered. It was content, since the Dust was not needed. Yet as the Humans faced extinction…it had to act.

Hence being "glimpsed" by the Humans.

Satisfied that balance would be restored, Godzilla had retreated to the sea, intent to slumber until it was needed to restore the balance….

* * *

And today was that day.

Cinder's plan has finally been enacted. The fear caused by this plan lured many Grimm to the city. And both it and the Academy was now under attack by both Grimm and the White Fang…and soon the Atlas machines once Cinder's virus infected them.

All this combined with the fact that one of Cinder's cohorts, Mercury Black, was broadcasting it all live to the other Kingdoms only lead to an increase in fear. The negative emotions were high….

High enough to awaken the Dragon.

It broke from its resting place in Mt. Glenn and soared towards Beacon Academy, spawning Grimm all the while.

And yet…the Dragon was not the only thing to awaken.

The negativity was enough that even the King of the Grimm itself was able to notice.

Red eyes opened. Godzilla lifted its head from the undersea ground and sniffed. It could smell the fear of the Humans and the other species, Faunus. As well as sense a large number of Grimm converging in one spot.

But more importantly…it sensed the Dragon.

This…this was not right. The Dragon was not to awaken until the Grimm were on the verge of extinction. What's more, it felt like there were two half-maidens instead of one full maiden….

The balance had been disrupted, and now Godzilla would rise to restore it.

* * *

Vale had nearly been cleared of the Grimm. Thanks to the destruction of the hijacked warship, the machines had essentially been shut down, allowing those still fighting to focus their attention on the Grimm. Once they had been cleared, a safe zone would be established for the wounded and survivors to be treated.

…

…

…

Establishing a safe zone would have to wait, however, since a tsunami suddenly appeared. Some were lucky to escape its path, while others were not so lucky. Those that escaped fled to the rooftops, some even firing flares to signal for help….

However, the flares also revealed a horrifying sight.

A large creature with dark, scaly skin and bony spikes on its back walked through the city. A bony exoskeleton covered the creature, revealing what its own skeleton would look like. The top half of its head was covered in skull bone, while its lower jaw was simply black scaly skin. Its red eyes glowed with menace.

Godzilla had arrived.

It stomped through the city, not caring of the few Human, Faunus, or Grimm it crushed that were unfortunate enough to not only survive the mini-tsunami, but remain on the street. It did not even bother to walk around any buildings that stood in its way. It simply walked through them, crushing them and any Human, Faunus, or Grimm that happened to be on or in the building.

On one rooftop (out of the creature's path), Ironwood, Qrow, and Goodwitch stared in awe and horror at the creature that had arrived. When they checked to see where the creature was heading and paled.

It was heading for Beacon Academy.

Qrow attempted to call Ozpin and warn him of the approaching threat, only Ozpin never answered. Ironwood got into contact with some surviving Bullheads to engage the creature. The Bullheads did as ordered and fired missile after missile at Godzilla….

Yet it had no effect, nor did the creature even acknowledge those attacking it.

What it _did_ acknowledge, however, was the change in the Maiden situation. It no longer sensed two half Maidens, but one full Maiden now….

Well, that was one problem that solved itself, yet there was still another.

The Dragon.

And so Godzilla continued on.

* * *

Cinder had done it.

She had finally attained the power of the Fall Maiden. And she had defeated that arrogant fool, Ozpin.

And now she stood at the top floor of the tower, staring into the eye of the Dragon.

It shrieked at her.

"Shh," Cinder cooed with an evil smirk. "This is your home now."

The Dragon seemed to analyze her…before shrieking lightly and somehow accepting her as an ally.

Cinder took a couple of steps back and conjured a flame in her right hand…only to turn when she heard a noise at the elevator.

This noise turned out to be the elevator being brought up using Pyrrha's Semblance. It opened, and Pyrrha's sword was sent spinning towards Cinder, who simply moved to the side to dodge.

The shield came next, with Pyrrha coming after it. Cinder merely blocked with one arm and sent Pyrrha back. Said Spartan retrieved her sword and shield and prepared herself to do battle with the new Fall Maiden.

Cinder simply floated off the ground, smirking a confident smirk. She prepared to strike Pyrrha-

 **BOOM!**

Only for both to pause at the sudden thunderous boom. If they didn't know any better, they would've thought that had been a footstep.

 **BOOM!**

It came again. The Dragon's attention left the two inside the tower to gaze at were the thunderous sounds were coming from. When it found the source, it shrieked a loud shriek.

 **BOOM!**

Cinder and Pyrrha turned to where the Dragon was looking…and were left speechless.

 **BOOM!**

Standing across from the tower near the docking area was a large Grimm that gave the Dragon a run for its money in terms of size. It's most noticeable feature were the bony spikes that trailed down its back to its tail.

The creature stared at the Dragon for a long moment…before letting out a roar.

 **SSSSKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGKKKKK!**

* * *

Godzilla had finally arrived at where the Dragon was located. It glared at the Dragon as it hung from the tower.

Godzilla growled. It needed to either "convince" the Dragon to return to its resting place….

Or kill it.

Whatever it took to restore the balance.

With that in mind, Godzilla roared at the Dragon.

 **SSSSKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGKKKKK!**

Those who were still at the Academy were silent after the roar. Team SSSN nearly peed their pants, CFY were trying to wake up Velvet (who fainted), Team ABRN fell to their knees collectively (the same going for Flint and Neon), and Nora and Ren were stunned silent.

Ruby and Weiss, who were trying to get into the tower, both shook with fear at the creature.

As for the Grimm…they were hesitant to try anything. They _knew_ what Godzilla was, and knew that it would kill them without a second thought if they tried anything.

The Dragon tilted its head at Godzilla, before replying.

 **SKREAGHK! SKREEEEA! SKRE! SKREEEEAAAAGGGHHHKKKK!**

Godzilla and the Dragon exchanged roars and shrieks in communication. Godzilla was trying to convince the Dragon to return to its slumber from whence it came. The Dragon responded with denials, claiming that the negativity was strong and that the time for the extinction of mankind was near, or so its ally claimed.

Ally? This brought a look of confusion on Godzilla's face. What ally? A Grimm? It couldn't possibly be a Human or Faunus, since the Grimm were hell bent on destroying them. Godzilla roared again, asking who or what was this ally.

The Dragon simply shrieked, basically saying, "Can't you sense her?"

Sense her? What was…no….

Godzilla's gaze turned towards the tower the Dragon hung off of. The only being Godzilla could sense was the Fall Maiden. As he zeroed in on her…he felt nothing but malicious intent from the woman.

This…this wasn't right. A Maiden wasn't supposed to be allied with the Grimm. She was supposed to be on mankind's side. Yet Godzilla could feel nothing but malicious intent from the female, as though she had plans to cause harm….

Unless…she had _already_ caused harm. Could…could she be responsible for all of this?

…

…

…

Whatever the case, Godzilla could fell from the new Maiden's malicious intent that she was undeserving of the power she now held….

And she needed to be eliminated.

But first, Godzilla needed to deal with the Dragon.

And since it was apparent that the Dragon had no intention of returning to its slumber…then it needed to be destroyed.

Resolve set, Godzilla roared a challenge.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKK!**

The Dragon narrowed its eyes…and answered.

 **SSSSSSSKKKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHKKKK!**

With incredible speed, the Dragon jumped from its place on the tower and soared towards Godzilla. It enclosed its jaw around Godzilla's neck, clawing at its midsection. Godzilla, in turn, began pounding its fists into the Dragon's sides.

Two titans had begun to clash.

* * *

Cinder could only glare at what just occurred.

This giant Grimm appeared out of nowhere and was now fighting the Dragon. This certainly put an obstacle in the plan….

No matter. So long as the Dragon could still do its part in destroying the tower, then this would simply be considered a minor setback.

Right now…Cinder had a champion to deal with.

She turned her gaze to a readied Pyrrha. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

The battle between the two giant Grimm was intense.

The Dragon maneuvered itself so that it could perch itself below the back of Godzilla's neck. It then promptly bit down on the neck area. What's more, the Dragon was still emitting the dark ooze that spawned new Grimm, so any newborns clawed and bit at the King of the Grimm.

Godzilla roared in slight pain (Dragon bite), yet mostly annoyance (newborn Grimm bite). Godzilla shook its head and body around in an attempt to throw the Dragon off him. The flying Grimm held on, however, and proceeded to deepen its bite, while several newborn Grimm were flung a great distance.

Growling, Godzilla decided to jump towards the ground and roll on its side (what the humans call a "barrel roll"). The Dragon knew what was coming and quickly let go of Godzilla's neck, flapping its wings rapidly to gain distance from Godzilla. All that the "barrel roll" accomplished was killing some of the newborn Grimm on it, as well as any others still around.

Godzilla got back to its feet, only to be knocked back down when the Dragon tackled it from behind. The Dragon quickly circled around in order to make another tackle. Godzilla staggered to its feet, only for the Dragon to once again catch it off guard with another tackle.

Godzilla growled in annoyance, climbing back to its feet, this time slowly. The Dragon circled again to get another sneak attack behind Godzilla. As the Dragon neared, Godzilla swung its entire body around in a 360 spin, whipping its tail out and essentially "tail-whipping" the Dragon. The Dragon was sent careening towards the ground, screeching in pain.

Taking advantage of a downed opponent. Godzilla quickly stomped towards the Dragon. Seeing it coming, the Dragon attempted to fly away, only to yelp in pain as Godzilla bit on its tail and brought its head downward, slamming the Dragon back into the ground. Godzilla then stomped on the back of the Dragon, who shrieked in pain at each stomp.

Godzilla gave the Dragon a hard kick to the midsection, sending it flying a distance. The Dragon landed on it back with a thud, screeching all the while. As Godzilla made its way towards the Dragon, the Grimm quickly flapped its wings and lifted itself to the sky, making sure to keep out of reach of the King of the Grimm.

Watching this clash of titans unfold were the many students who were being evacuated as quickly as possible. Team SSSN, Nora, Ren, and Blake watched in awe at the battle taking place. Professor's Port and Oobleck watched the fight as well, while ushering the other students onto the Bullheads.

The Grimm were also watching the battle unfold, idly wondering which would win: that which spawned them, or the King of the Grimm?

The Dragon stared down at Godzilla, trying to come up with a way to one up the King of the Grimm. An idea formed, and the Dragon flapped its wings faster, ascending far up to the sky.

Godzilla could only tilt its head in curiosity, wondering what the Dragon was planning. It growled when the Dragon disappeared from sight. It roared at the Dragon, calling it a coward for retreating….

It was moments later that Godzilla learned that the Dragon was not fleeing. In fact, it was _dive-bombing_ it. This did not impress or worry Godzilla. It simply waited till the last possible second…before jumping to the side.

The Dragon could only screech in panic (then pain) as it crashed head first into the ground.

Godzilla got back to its feet and snorted at the epic fail. As the Dragon tried to get up, Godzilla began to channel energy through its body, the only indication of this being the glowing of its spikes. When the Dragon looked up, Godzilla took a deep breath….

And fired a beam of blue energy at the Dragon.

The Dragon could only shriek in pain at the burning pain that struck its body and head. It tried to move, but the burning sensation was too much for it. When it suddenly stopped, it though it could fly away….

Only to be hit with _another_ beam of energy.

The Dragon screeched.

* * *

The fight between Pyrrha and Cinder was epic.

They had trades blows back and forth, Pyrrha with her sword and shield, and Cinder with her new powers.

It wasn't until Pyrrha caught Cinder in a headlock with her sword to her neck that Cinder realized the dilemma she was in.

As Cinder began to melt the sword, she glanced towards the Dragon.

* * *

Godzilla reveled in the screeches of agony the Dragon was emitting.

As it screamed, the Dragon suddenly sensed something, telling it that its ally was in trouble.

Shaking its head, it jumped into the air, flapping its wings. It began to fly towards Godzilla. Seeing it charge, Godzilla fired another beam of energy at the Dragon. The airborne Grimm simply tilted itself in an angle, barely dodging the blast. It crashed into Godzilla, knocking the King of the Grimm down. The Dragon righted itself and made a beeline for the tower.

* * *

Cinder grinned when the Dragon gained the upper hand, if only for the time being. She smirked confidently as the Dragon soared straight towards the tower.

The sword held at her neck finally broke, allowing Cinder to elbow Pyrrha away from her, while at the same time, the Dragon would get blasted by a beam of energy that sent it spiraling off course and completely missing the towe-

Wait, what?

Cinder looked and saw that was indeed the case. She growled and turned to see the giant Grimm had regained its footing and had blasted the Dragon, inadvertently ruining her plan….

No matter. She had the power of the Fall Maiden. She would simply do it herself-

A noise interrupted her thoughts.

She turned and found that the girl in the red hood, Ruby Rose, and the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, had ascended the elevator shaft.

"WHAT?!" Cinder exclaimed, furious. "How did you get past the Grimm?!"

Ruby and Weiss activated their weapons as the former responded. "Well, the Grimm are kinda busy watching the fight between the two giant Grimm, so it was easy walking by them."

Cinder growled, and her mood only worsened as Pyrrha regained her stance and joined her friends. Her amber eyes glowed furiously as she decided to use every ounce of her power to kill these three once and for all before destroying the tower.

* * *

Godzilla stomped towards the downed Dragon. The latter, being infuriated at being shot down like that, had taken to the air again and charged towards Godzilla. The King of the Grimm held its arms out and caught the Dragon, the latter of which used its strength to struggle against Godzilla.

Godzilla wrestled with the Dragon. It punched, clawed, and head-butted the Dragon. The Dragon, in turn, clawed at Godzilla's midsection with its feet while biting its neck.

Godzilla tossed the Dragon away to keep its neck from receiving any more damage. No need to take the risk. The Dragon gained control of its flight and charged at Godzilla. The King of the Grimm merely spun its tail around, hitting the Dragon and sending it crashing to the ground.

Not wanting to give the Dragon a chance to fly, Godzilla stomped on the Dragon repeatedly, the latter squawking in pain with each stomp. Godzilla then bite on the creatures neck, lifted it, and shook it much like a dog would a newspaper. The Dragon screeched and lifted its clawed feet so it could claw at Godzilla and force it to let it go. It clawed and clawed at Godzilla's chest until the King of the Grimm finally let go.

The Dragon then did something it shouldn't have. It reared its right wing back….

And backhanded Godzilla, what the Humans call a "bitch slap".

Everything stood still: the Grimm, the students, the professors, as well as Ironwood, Qrow, and Goodwitch, who had arrived off screen. Even Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and Cinder (who had been fighting an epic battle that the writer was too lazy to write out) paused their epic battle as what the Dragon did. All waited to see what would happen next.

Godzilla slowly turned its head back towards the Dragon and gave it a look of rage.

…

…

…

…

And that's when the Dragon realized it had made a horrible mistake.

It attempted to fly away, only to be grabbed by Godzilla and slammed forcibly onto the ground.

 **SLAM!**

Godzilla lifted the Dragon up and slammed it down to the ground again.

 **SLAM!**

It repeated this process about thirty times.

 **SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**

The Dragon screeched for mercy, but Godzilla was fresh out.

Godzilla fired a beam of energy at the Dragon at close range, burning the Dragon severely. It fired three more beams before finally tossing the Dragon into the air. As it flew, Godzilla gathered as much energy as it could and fired a _red_ beam of energy at the Dragon, sending it back. Godzilla did not cease this red beam until it felt like it….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Which was ten seconds.

Godzilla ceased the red beam and gazed at the Dragon. Its body was severely burned all over. Its wings had severe burn holes in them, rendering them useless.

The Dragon would not be flying again.

Godzilla stared at its defeated foe as it moaned in pain. It then looked up to see that right above the Dragon's broken body was a Human creation.

The Amity Colosseum.

Godzilla channeled more energy in its body and fired a blue beam at the floating stadium. The beam hit everywhere it could: the crystal portion at the bottom, the docking area of the stadium, the back of the stands where people sit. Eventually, the stadium sustained enough damage to fall from the sky.

The Dragon weakly opened its eyes when it felt rubble hit it. Its eyes widened as it saw the falling death heading towards it. The Dragon could only let out a screech of shock before Amity Colosseum crashed onto the Dragon, crushing, impaling, and killing it for good. The force of the crash caused the Colosseum to implode on itself and break apart. Metal beams and walls crumbled and caved inward, the seating area broke apart, and the entire structure finally broke apart, a shadow of its former self.

All was silent.

The Grimm looked on in shock at the death of the Dragon, and fear at the one that killed it. The students and adults were shocked as well, but angered and saddened at the same time.

The Amity Colosseum was meant to be a symbol of harmony between the four kingdoms.

And now…it lay crumbled to the ground, brought down by a Grimm.

The Legendary Grimm.

Godzilla.

Said King of the Grimm let out a roar of victory over the Dragon. As it finished, it knew it had another Grimm-related matter to tend to.

So, Godzilla took a deep breath, pointed its head upward….

And let out a massive roar.

 **SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

…

…

…

A lone Beowolf in Vale took off back to where it came from.

Then an Ursa at Beacon.

Then another.

Then a creeper.

A Deathstalker.

Goliath.

Nevermore.

Griffon.

Soon, every Grimm that had followed the large amount of negativity (and was still alive) now fled away from it, as well as from the King of the Grimm. They returned to the Emerald Forest, Mount Glenn, and wherever else the Grimm had come from.

The roar from Godzilla made it very clear.

Leave or feel its wrath.

Even the newborn Grimm were running.

The students, Port, Oobleck, Ironwood, Qrow, and Goodwitch could only look on in shock at what just occurred. The Grimm fleeing on the orders of their king….

They would have rejoiced were it not for what had been lost this day. Not just the Colosseum, but many lives as well. Soldiers, civilians, as well as students who had not had their weapons at the time.

What's more, there would be sever backlash against Atlas and Vale. Though since the tower was still standing, communication would still be up. There would be a lot of explaining to do, and, for the foreseeable future, trust would need to be re-earned. Ironwood might be stripped of his rank, and Ozpin would lose any credibility he had left after what occurred today.

Yet peace was still feasible.

…

…

…

Actually, it was starting to look less feasible now that the giant Grimm was heading towards the tower….

Everyone cursed at the same time.

"SHIT!"

* * *

Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss and Cinder had watched as the Legendary Grimm had ended the Dragon in spectacular fashion. The three huntresses-in-training had felt relief that the Dragon was destroyed, yet they held slight contempt for _how_ it had been done. Cinder, however, held _full_ contempt towards the Grimm that killed the Dragon.

…

…

…

Though now all four inwardly cursed when the giant Grimm started stomping towards the tower, which they were still in. It stopped right in front of it and stared through the window.

 **SKREONGK!**

It roared like that several times, its eyes trained solely on Cinder.

Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha could only look on in confusion. Why was the giant Grimm just standing there roaring? At Cinder, no less?

Cinder, for her part, could only glare. "What do you want, creature?"

The creature growled and roared one final time…before smashing its claw into the tower. The foundation shook with the strike. The four found it difficult to remain on their feet as the creature continually pounded on the side of the tower.

"What is it doing?!" Weiss exclaimed. "Is it _trying_ to knock down the tower?!"

Pyrrha at the creature, which still kept its eyes on Cinder.

"I think…" she began to whisper. "I think it's after Cinder."

Ruby and Weiss looked at Pyrrha in confusion.

"I think it senses that she's the Fall Maiden."

Now they were flabbergasted.

"Fall Mai-?" Weiss began to ask before having her mouth covered by Pyrrha.

"There's no time to explain," Pyrrha again whispered. "All that matters is that we need to get Cinder out of the tower before that creature tears it down with us in it!"

Ruby looked towards Cinder, who was still having trouble staying on her feet and still staring at the creature.

"Weiss!" Ruby said quietly. She whispered her idea into Weiss's ear. The ice queen's eyes widened and a smirk formed on her face.

Cinder could only glare at the creature. While it was doing what the Dragon was supposed to do, she would've preferred the tower being partially destroyed rather than it being torn to the ground with _her_ in it. She needed to get out of here.

Before she could, a black glyph appeared in front of her. Startled, she cursed inwardly.

She had forgotten about the huntresses-in-training still there.

When she turned, a red spinning blur tackled her through the glyph, sending both of them crashing through the window and smacking into the face of the creature spread eagle, much like a cartoon character.

* * *

Godzilla was so dumbfounded by what just happened, it had ceased its assault on the tower. It lowered its eyes to view the two that had smacked into its face.

…

…

…

…

…

After five seconds, both humans had slid off Godzilla's face and began to fall.

Godzilla quickly stretched out its palm and caught the two humans. It raised its hand towards its face to gaze at the two that smacked into it.

Its eye narrowed in anger when it found that one of them was the Maiden.

It roared at the Maiden, who looked up in surprise. This surprise quickly turned to anger as the Maiden made use of her powers to levitate so that she was level with Godzilla's head. She began conjuring up several massive fireballs and launched them at the King of the Grimm. Each hit made Godzilla roar in slight pain, yet mostly annoyance.

This Maiden thought it could combat it alone?

How foolish.

Godzilla lunged its head forward, intending to snap its jaws and consume the Maiden. While it never hungered for anything, it would make an exception for this human full of malicious intent.

The Maiden dodged the chomp and fired more massive fireballs at the King of the Grimm. Godzilla shook the attacks off and went for another chomp. The Maiden dodged this as well and levitated herself so that she was far up in the sky. She began to channel her power into a fire beam attack.

Godzilla sensed what was coming…and snorted.

She may have been a Maiden, but her lone attack paled in comparison to his power.

It would show her its power.

Godzilla channeled energy throughout its body. As the Maiden let loose her fire beam, Godzilla fired its own blue beam of energy.

Both attacks met in the middle….

It was made abundantly clear which was the strongest.

Had the other three Maidens been here to combine their attacks with this Maiden's attack into one beam, it would've been enough to at least bring the beams to a deadlock.

Instead…the fire beam was a total wash.

Godzilla's blue beam overcame the Maiden's fire beam. The Maiden would've moved out of the way…but glyphs suddenly appeared, keeping her in place long enough for her to be overtaken by Godzilla's attack.

Being a Maiden, she was gifted with an incredible amount of Aura. Take the Aura of a certain blonde knight, and multiply it by a thousand.

And yet…the Maiden's Aura only lasted five seconds before it failed her. The Maiden could only scream as the beam incinerated her, leaving no trace of a body….

Actually, any trace of her could only be seen by the amber glow of the power of the Fall Maiden. Due to the last thought of the former Maiden being that of the King of the Grimm (specifically its blue beam over taking her), the power would have to choose a host at random.

And so, the Maiden power soared into the sky and suddenly flew off into the distance.

A host had been chosen.

Hopefully this host _won't_ have malicious intent towards mankind.

Godzilla roared in victory. The balance had been restored at last….

Its celebration was interrupted by suddenly having the sensation of receiving splinters on its palm. Odd, since it was nowhere near any woods.

Godzilla looked down at its hand and found that it was still holding the other human it had caught, and that the human was apparently sticking something in its palm, presumably its weapon.

Godzilla lifted its hand to get a closer look at the human. It was a female from the looks of it. If Godzilla could chuckle, it would at the regret it was feeling from the girl. No doubt she regretted getting its attention. What's more, it could feel the worry and fear from the other two humans still in the tower. No doubt this emotion was directed towards the one in its palm.

As Godzilla brought her closer, it suddenly felt…something. Something it had not felt in a _long_ time. It was a familiar power, and it was emanating from the girl. It racked its mind to try and recall what this power could be….

When it found its answer, its red eyes widened. It brought the girl even closer until she was level with its face. It ignored the shock and slight fear emanating from the girl and stared directly into her eyes….

Her _silver_ eyes.

Godzilla was stunned. So these warriors were still around? Amazing. While it felt no fear towards these silver-eyed warriors, that didn't necessarily mean it would take the girl lightly.

It needed to test the girl.

And so Godzilla let out a mighty roar.

* * *

 **SSSSSSKKKKKKRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGKKKK!**

Ruby's hair flowed in the mighty wind that came with the roar of the giant creature. She shielded her eyes as the roar continued.

When it finally stopped, she lowered her arm to find the creature waiting expectantly for her to do…something.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, but she knew she wouldn't show fear, even though the creature was gigantic.

She steeled her resolve and met the creatures gaze with her own, Crescent Rose at the ready.

* * *

Godzilla took note of the determination emanating from the girl…as well as a power within her slightly stirring.

So…she had the power, but it was dormant.

…

…

…

Godzilla grunted. It was satisfied with what it learned. It had no doubt the girl would be a formidable warrior when she unlocked her power.

Godzilla raised its hand towards the tower and leveled it where the two other humans were at. The girl was hesitant at first, clearly suspicious, yet when she saw that Godzilla was simply waiting, she stepped off its palm and back into the tower, where the other two girls hugged her, relief emanating from them both.

Godzilla let out a grunt before turning away from the tower and leaving.

* * *

As the creature took its leave, Mercury and Emerald were on a building, the former still broadcasting the live feed, the latter in shock.

"C-Cinder," Emerald stuttered, sad.

Mercury shrugged. "Eh, I honestly don't care."

Emerald glared at him. "How dare you?! And why are you still broadcasting?!"

Again, Mercury shrugged. "…I did it for the lulz."

Emerald promptly kicked Mercury in the balls.

* * *

Having rejoined the students and professors on the ground, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and all watched as the giant creature stomped through the city towards the sea.

Jaune had rejoined the group and wrapped Pyrrha in a hug, and he had no intention of letting go. Pyrrha, for her part, simply smiled and returned the hug with vigor.

"So," Ruby began. "What is that thing, anyway?"

Qrow spoke up. "Well…if I remember the many legends Ozpin told me, this thing is supposed to be one of the ones that are made up."

"Doesn't look made up to me," Ruby said.

"Yup…the legend goes that there was a Grimm that's considered the King of the Grimm. A Grimm that doesn't attack us, but instead makes sure that neither side goes extinct. A balance, if you will."

Qrow turned back towards the leaving creature. "Its name…is Godzilla."

Everyone returned their gazes towards the creature as it left.

"Hang on," Sun interrupted. "Let's say _we_ were on the verge of wiping out the Grimm completely…does that mean Godzilla would attack us?"

"Probably," Qrow nodded. "This Grimm is neither friend nor foe to either side. It's neutral."

Godzilla was now at the edge of the city where the sea was. Before it entered so that it could return to its slumber, it let out a final roar.

 **SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKRRRREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGKKKK!**

And with that, Godzilla stepped back into the sea, swimming away. That last part of it they saw were the bony spikes before it disappeared completely into the water.

Ruby looked to Qrow. "So, what do we do now?"

Qrow sighed. "Well, a lot of damage control needs to be done. No doubt people are afraid and don't know who to trust. Not to mention we need to check on Ozpin."

"A-Actually," a soldier said, having just showed up. "We checked the vault you mentioned…and there's no sign of Ozpin."

Everyone looked surprised as the shouted, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Ozpin lay slumped against an altar, his hand chained to the rock. His attire had been ripped and torn, and he had several bruises and lacerations, most of which his Aura tried to heal.

"How does it feel?"

Ozpin didn't bother to lift his head to face the woman that stood before him. This woman had on a very long black coat with red designs resembling eyes. Her grey hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

This was the woman who was behind everything.

Salem.

"Knowing all of your time and effort had been for nothing? That your Guardians have failed you? That everything you have built will be torn down before your very eyes?"

At this, Ozpin let out a weak humorless chuckle. "Everything you say? Because if I recall correctly, the tower is still standing, and Beacon is Grimm free."

Salem said nothing for a moment.

…

…

…

…

…

"While Godzilla awakening has proved to be a setback, what matters is that the Kingdoms are divided. I must simply orchestrate another event for everything to go the way I will it."

"But rest assured Ozpin," she continued. "My plan has been set in motion."

"I seem to recall Godzilla killing your Fall Maiden."

Salem's head turned slightly. "An unfortunate setback, but one that can be worked around. After all, she was not the first to seek power, and she will not be the last."

"And what of Godzilla?" Ozpin weakly inquired. "It… _He_ will certainly rise since your plan evidently disrupts the balance."

Salem let out a small chuckle. "Oh rest assured Ozpin. Now that I know Godzilla is real…I can plan for it, or _him_ , as you put it."

"In fact," she continued. "I've found a way to incorporate him into the next event that will divide the kingdoms for good."

Before Ozpin could ask what, she slowly raised her hands, as though beckoning for something to her.

 **KKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!**

The sound of a garbled bell was heard, yet it was as though it came from a creature. This proved to be true as a giant Grimm appeared and landed near the Cliffside across from Salem.

The Grimm had two legs and no arms. It had giant bat-like wings and two tails. Yet the most distinct part of the creature were its three dragon-like heads, which were held up with long necks. Like Godzilla, it had a bony exoskeleton that would show what its own skeleton looked like. Each head had a bone skull upper mask on it. Six pairs of eyes stared down at Salem.

Ozpin paled. "W-What is-?"

"Godzilla was apparently _not_ the only legend to be untrue," Salem answered. "I believe I'll call this one…Ghidorah."

Salem let out a sinister chuckle. "Or perhaps it should be _King_ Ghidorah, since this creature will be the one to topple the current King of the Grimm."

Ozpin stared up in horror…but then his mind caught up to him and realized something in Salem's words.

"Wait…you said _this_ one?"

Despite not seeing it since she was facing away from him, Ozpin could practically feel the smirk on her face.

"Perceptive as always, Ozpin."

Suddenly, many roars were heard, and more giant Grimm revealed themselves. One seemed much like an overgrown spider. Another seemed to be a combination of a bat and moth, mostly bat. Then there was one that was similar to Godzilla, yet seemed more like a cheap, knockoff of it. Another looked like a dragonfly out of someone's nightmare. Another looked like an overgrown praying mantis, while another looked like an overgrown lobster. Another was essentially a larger version of the Sea Dragon Grimm. There was another giant sea creature Grimm, only this one was bipedal and had fins on its tail and back. At last there were two that were similar, in which both had triangular heads and pincers for arms. The only difference was that one was smaller and could fly, while the other was more of a land walker.

"I named all of them," Salem said as she turned her head at each one. "Kumonga, Battra… _Zilla_ (she sounded like she had no faith in that one), Megaguirus, Kamacuros, Ebirah, Manda, Titanosaurus, and finally…the MUTOs."

Ozpin's face was one of horror as he gazed at each giant Grimm.

"And this is only the start of these creatures rising. There _are_ others. They just simply need to be found. Soon, all the other giant Grimm will be under my control. Not even Godzilla can stand against these numbers."

Ozpin slumped against the rock formation he was chained to. To think such creatures existed. Not even he was sure if mankind would survive….

And yet he still held hope. Hope for a girl with silver eyes…and now the King of the Grimm.

"If it's any consolation, Ozpin," Salem continued. "Your faith in mankind was not misplaced, nor is your current faith in Godzilla. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away. Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations. But this was merely the first move."

"And as for Godzilla…he is indeed a strong creature, worthy of the title "King of the Grimm". Yet even he cannot stand against so many adversaries at once."

She, of course, alluded to the creatures standing before her, as well as the many others that have yet to be found.

"So you send your guardians. Your huntsmen, your huntresses. And when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise."

"And as for Godzilla," Salem continued. "Let him awaken again. He will suffer the same fate as man and fall."

Silence filled the air for the moment.

…

…

…

…

"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin."

Ozpin lifted his gaze towards Salem, who in turn turned her head to face Ozpin, revealing a deathly pale face, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. Her eyes were completely black, save for the red irises. She also had a black diamond-shaped marking at the center of her forehead.

"And I can't wait to watch you _burn_."

Her eyes glowed a sinister red as a smirk played on her face. The creatures in attendance roared into the sky, with King Ghidorah's roar being the loudest.

* * *

 _ **(Ending theme: "Divide" by Casey Lee Williams)**_

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go.**

 **Originally, this was gonna end with Torchwick still being alive, and Pyrrha becoming the Fall Maiden. But then his death came and…Pyrrha….**

 **In the end, I decided to rewrite it, and this is what came out. I had to choose between Roman and Pyrrha to be kept alive…and Pyrrha won. As much as I like Roman as a villain and wanted to see him more, I chose to let Arkos live instead.**

 **While I have this ended as though it can be continued, it's simply a one-shot. If I find inspiration, I** _ **might**_ **do a sequel chapter or one-shot. For now, it's complete.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say on this matter.**

 **If you liked this, be sure to give it a fav. Also, leave a review. I'd like to hear what you all thought of this, as well as Grimm! Godzilla.**

 **See you all in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Rewrite and more

**Greetings, readers of fanfiction. It is I, Le MAO XXIV. Or as I am now known as…the P. T. Barnum of FanFiction.**

 **Random Person 1: Dude, that movie was completely inacurra-.**

 ***punches the person***

 **SCREW YOU, I LIKED THE GREATEST SHOWMAN! I SHALL BE THE GREATEST SHOWMAN OF RWBY FANFICTION.**

 **Random Person 2: Wait, shouldn't that title belong to Coeur Al'Aran?**

 ***slaps the person***

 **Nonsense! He is a GOD among RWBY fanfiction writers! I am simply the Greatest Showman of RWBY fanfiction writers!**

 **Random Person 2: *rubs cheek* I'm pretty sure there are better writers out there than you.**

 ***punches the person***

 **It's a matter of perspective, really.**

* * *

 **Okay, now that that bit is done, on to why I'm giving an update for this story.**

 **First and foremost, I am rewriting this one-shot so that I can keep it more up-to-date with all the new information we have from Volume's 4 and 5, as well as any miscellaneous information given to us outside the show (no, I don't mean Chibi, though I might incorporate a few things just for laughs), and also so that I can launch my own "Monsterverse" for the RWBY/Godzilla crossover section.**

 **It shall be called…..the Grimm Monsterverse.**

…

…

 **And yes, I came up with that title all by myself. And also yes, I am very proud of myself for it.**

 **:D**

 **This "Grimm Monsterverse" will consist of monsters from the Monsterverse that Legendary is cooking up, as well as monsters from Toho's Godzilla franchise.**

 **As an added (possible) surprise, there will be other monsters from different monster movies that I will consider adding to my Grimm Monsterverse.**

 **Examples: Clover from Cloverfield and Gamera from the Gamera franchise.**

 **I stress, however, that these two and any other monsters outside Legendary's Monsterverse and Toho's Godzilla franchise are only being** _ **considered**_ **. I make no promises that I will include them, as I would have to make sure I could fit them into my Grimm Monsterverse.**

 **That being said…if you have any suggestions about any giant monsters you want to see, feel free to leave it in a review. Not sure if there are any others beside Gamera and Clover, but hey, what do I know?**

 **And in case any of you suggest it, no. Material from the Godzilla Earth anime movie will not be used or referenced. Mainly because I haven't seen it yet. If I manage to see it…I'll think about it. No promises.**

 **Now, if any of you are wondering why I haven't been around for the past…6 months? 7? I don't even know anymore.**

 **The reason is….I've been a bit down after I basically screwed myself over in terms of life for myself. The gist of it is, I'm not in college anymore as of the middle of September 2017, and will likely not go back anytime soon. Which means, I'm gonna have to look for work…which I haven't done in the 6 or so months that I've been sitting around at home, somewhat depressed that I let myself get in this situation.**

 **I have no one to blame but myself.**

 **T-T**

 **All this, along with some family drama that essentially pits my own mother alone against my dad, his wife (my mom and dad are divorced…that makes his new wife my step-mother, I think?), my older brother and his wife (my sister-in-law).**

 **I honestly don't know who to side with. Both sides have said things about each other that I just don't know who (or what) to believe anymore.**

 **As I said…family drama.**

 **;-;**

 **With all this happening, I kinda just fell into a funk and just…didn't touch any of my stories. I kept reading the stories I follow, and I've written some prompts in The Writer Games section of the Professor Arc forum (those prompts can be very interesting and fun to write), but that's about it.**

 **In spite of all this, though…..I'm back. I'm back with a new name, new pic, and reorganized profile.**

 **If you go to my profile, you'll see I added a "Current Active Stories" section. There, you will see the status of all my active stories. Some are on hold, others are being edited, with the next chapters to be in progress, and one is to be rewritten, with another that might follow suit.**

 **See for yourself.**

 **And of course, there's the future stories that I've put in my profile. You can look at that, too.**

 **With all that said, I shall now take my leave. Feel free to leave a review on your thoughts of my soon-to-be Grimm Monsterverse. If you're gonna tell me off about how I screwed myself over, don't bother. I got chewed out enough as it is by my parents and older brother. If you're gonna comment on anything else that I've said…be gentle about it.**

 **I will update this old version when I finish and publish the rewrite.**

 **Well, that's all for today. Prepare for when I…put on a show.**

 ***twirls cane and tips top hat***

 **LATERS!**


End file.
